Crush, Crush, Baby
by The Fiction Wizard
Summary: What happens when Beastboy figures out that Raven likes him? What happens when Raven figures out that Beastboy likes her? Read to find out! BBxRAE
1. Feelings

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy! :) This is going to be a major BBxRae, but with a little RbxSt.

The day began like any other normal day in Titan's Tower. Raven was the first one up, because of her tea. But something happened that morning. Something that might never happen again. Beastboy woke up. Not just woke up, but woke up _early._ And that surprised Raven.

"Hey, Beastboy, you feeling alright?" Raven asked, sipping her tea with an eyebrow raised.

While stretching, Beastboy replied, "Yeah, good as ever. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you uh, woke up early. Is everything alright?" Raven looked at him quizzically. Then she took another sip of her tea.

Beastboy sighed. "Am I really that stereotypical?"

Raven's eyes widened in shock. She didn't even know that Beastboy knew that word. "Well, kind of." Then she walked out.

As she walked out, Beastboy realized something. He realized that he liked Raven. He didn't know what about that conversation made this clear, but it did. Maybe, maybe it was Raven's figure. She wasn't wearing a cape, so it was one of the f occasions that Beastboy saw her beautifully pale-ish-purple curvaceous body. Or maybe it was her sarcasm. Or maybe her serene, calm violet eyes. Man, you could just get lost in them. But what about her brutal honesty? There was just something. Something about her. . .

A/N: Hey, I know it's kind of short, but I like it. Now, if I get 5 reviews, I will upload a new chapter. And, I will dedicate it to the reviewers. Also, feel free to give me suggestions! :)


	2. Unhealthy Pizza

A/N: Hello! I'm back! So, I'm not really very good at writing, but I shall try my best. , I know I only got 2 reviews, but I got impatient. : )

Dedications: grow up 35 / live . love . laugh . izzy

The next day, Beastboy couldn't stop thinking about Raven. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on his tofu, or his losses against Cyborg on their video games, he couldn't shake the picture he'd painted in his mind of Raven.

"When may I try the beating of Beastboy?" Starfire asked Cyborg as he shouted out in victory for the eighth time.

"I don't know. I'm kind of enjoying this," Cyborg replied, restarting the go-kart race game.

"Yeah, well, I quit," Beastboy said, throwing down his controller and walked into the hallway. On his way back to his room, he bumped into Raven.

"Hey, Beastboy," Raven said, not looking up from her book. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry, Rae," Beastboy apologized. He continued walking.

"My name's Raven, not Rae!" Raven called after him, sounding a bit irritated.

As soon as Beastboy made it to his room, he locked his door and grabbed the one picture he had of Raven. She was glaring at the camera. She'd cracked a small smile, but just because Beastboy had taken her book. The whole thing lasted about 5 minutes, including the persuading of taking a picture, then taking the book, then the smile. But Beastboy cherished it because nobody else had a picture of Raven. As soon as someone mentioned a picture, Raven dropped through a black portal to her room.

3 HOURS LATER

"Alright, guys. Who wants pizza for dinner?" Robin called. Everybody except Raven raised their hands. "Good, because we just got the paycheck from the mayor, so everybody can pick and have their own pizza!" Everyone cheered.

"Cy?" Robin asked.

"Meat-lover's extreme! BOOYAH!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Star?"

"I would like the Hawaiian, please," Starfire replied.

"Beasty?"

"TOFU AND VEGGIES!" Beastboy cried, desperately trying to win against Cyborg's army on the Xbox.

"Raven?"

"Don't you guys know that pizza is unhealthy? I'll take a salad from here," she said monotonously, and went back to reading her book.

Oh, how Beastboy loved that robot voice.

A/N: Hey, um, I hope you guys like this. Same rules once again: 5 reviews! Thanks! : )


	3. Crushes and Giggles

A/N: So, I know I didn't get any review for chapter 2, so no dedications. Scratch the 5 reviews rule. Now, I'm just trying to upload every day. Sorry if I can't! I try my best, but my gran is sick, so I try to visit her as much as I can. Enough about my life… On with the story!

P.S Yes, I did make some of Raven's emoticlones up. No flames, please!

"So, Rae-Rae," Happy began, giggles emitting from her pink lips.

"Please, Happy, don't start." Raven sighed, walking forward on the twisted, rock path through the pink world of Happy.

"But Raven, I was talking to Honesty and we think you have a small crush," said Happy, singing the last part, "and we think you know it."

"Happy, I don't have a crush," retorted Raven, raising her voice in the last part. "Plus, I'm too busy fighting crime to think about boys. Don't you know that?" Raven stopped to look at the giggling pink hood, then continued walking.

"But aren't you the least bit curious to know who we think it is?" Happy questioned, standing in front of Raven so she couldn't pass over to Knowledge's library.

Raven sighed. "Not really." She bit her lip. _You should've said yes!_ she thought. Raven as glad she could think without her emotions hearing.

Happy giggled. "I know you do!" she laughed, and whispered something in Raven's ear.

"Ew!" Raven cried. "No no no no! NOT Beastboy. Definitely no." Raven was permanently scarred with the image of her kissing Beastboy. Even _hugging_ him. But then again. . . Those beautiful emerald green eyes, muscular arms, and height. He'd grown a bit, and was now taller than Robin. _No! You cannot like Beastboy!_ Raven thought.

"Sooo… whaddya think? Are we right?" Happy looked dead in Raven's eyes, trying to tell what she was thinking.

"This _again?_ Happy, I told you. Raven doesn't like Beastboy." The yellow hood holding a book sighed. "She and Honesty have been going on about this for hours, but I don't think they're right."

"Thank you, Knowledge. Now, I have to go. The alarm's off again!" Raven sighed. "Azarath, metrione, zinthos!" And like that, Raven was gone like the moon come sunrise.

"Titans, it appears that the Hive Five is up to no good again. They're robbing the Jump City Bank!" Robin said.

"Let's go whoop his ass!" exclaimed Cyborg, cracking his robotic knuckles.

"Titans, go!"

30 MINUTES LATER

"Whoo! I'm pooped," said Beastboy, flopping on the couch.

"Good job, Titans," said Robin, sitting next to Beastboy.

Raven then dropped through a portal to her room. She locked her door, and grabbed a picture of Beastboy. One of the thousands she had. This one, she was taking a picture of the sunset, and Beastboy had photo bombed it. She liked it, though he had a goofy smile.

"Oh," she sighed. "Why can't we just be normal people, with normal lives?" she thought out loud. "Do I really like Beastboy?"

But little did she know, Beastboy was right on the other side of her door, on the way to his room to think about Raven.

A/N: Please note that there will be little to no action in this story; it is mainly love. Go somewhere else if you would like action. Thanks!


	4. Cricket Songs

A/N: Hi again! So later, I'm going Halloween shopping. I know I'm a little old, but I'm still a kid inside. What are you going to be for Halloween?

Dedications: Thank you to BlAcKTiTan1 for following!

Titan's Tower, 10:00 PM

Beastboy lay in his bed. Raven liked _him?_ That was impossible. Raven couldn't like him. There wasn't anything about him to like. "Wow," Beastboy sighed. "She actually might like me." Beastboy really hoped she did. When he sat up, he realized how thirsty he was. He pulled on a shirt, and his door slid open, and he walked out.

"Come on, Rae," Happy said, prodding Raven about her feelings. "Knowledge told us you've developed a small crush. Is it Beastboy?" Happy giggled.

"Happy, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it." Raven sighed, and tried to continue meditating. She realized it was a mistake to come here to meditate, but it wasn't worse than Titan's Tower. I mean, you would not believe how loud crickets can be.

"Please, please, please, please?" Happy asked with puppy eyes. "I'm not going to leave you alone." Happy continued to ask until Raven lashed out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled.

"Gosh, silly sally. Gotta be so rude?" Happy looked hurt. "I promise I'll leave you alone if you just talk to him. Please?"

"Oh my gosh, you want me to talk to him? No!" Raven cried, looking at Happy like she was crazy.

"You really should," said the floating indigo cape. "It'll make you feel better. I promise."

"Shut up, Bravery." Raven looked over at Bravery, with an exasperated look on her face. "I'm not going to talk to Beastboy, so just get over it."

"Aw," Happy sighed. "Man, you're a total party pooper."

"Well, tell this party pooper bye," Raven said. "Azarath, metrione, zinthos!" And with that, she vanished without any smoke.

 _You really should. It'll make you feel better, I promise._ Bravery's words lingered in her mind. "Maybe I shelled talk to him," Raven said out loud. She was laying on her bed, pondering the fact that she had a crush on Beastboy. Or did she?

 _Fine. I'll talk to him,_ Raven thought to her emotions.

 _Finally!_ Happy's squeaky voice thought back. _Well, go on! What are you waiting for?_

"Lots of things," Raven replied, knowing Happy was gone. But still, Raven sat there. "Alright, let's do this."

Raven walked to her door, and it slid open with a small squeak. She took a deep breath, and stepped out. She walked down the hall, glad that she and Beastboy had a hall to themselves.

"Beastboy, are you there?" she whispered, knocking quietly on his door, not wanting to wake him. She didn't hear anything, so her second thought was the kitchen. _Animals gotta eat,_ she thought. She walked back down the hall towards the kitchen. Past the TV, past the sofa, and to the kitchen. She heard the sink running, and the fridge being opened and closed.

"Beastboy, you there?" called out a monotone voice.

"Yep! Who is it?" asked Beastboy.

"Um, Raven."

"Oh, uh, R-Raven," he stuttered. "W-what do you n-need?"

"Um, can I talk to you?"

Silence.

A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger! So, I wanted to thank all my readers! Thanks! So, if you want to know what happens in the next chapter, find a time travel booth and travel to tomorrow. Good luck!


	5. Purple Satin

A/N: Hey! My gran is out on Tuesday, so I'm happy about that. Sorry I couldn't upload sooner… I was out. So I hope you enjoy!

Dedications: nitroslk I'd like to thank for following! : )

"Um, I guess," said Beastboy nervously. He really didn't want to be given a lecture at 10:30 at night. He was also the other titans would wake up and see their nighttime meeting, and ask millions of questions he couldn't answer.

"So. . ," Raven started, not really sure how to begin. She then decided it best to not beat around the bush, and just come out with it. "Beastboy, I like you."

Beastboy stood in silent shock, not sure how to respond. He scratched his head, thinking, _What is wrong with you, BB?! This is the moment you've been waiting for!_

"Um, Beastboy?" Raven asked, glad it was dark. Her face had turned a bright scarlet. "S-should I just go back to bed, and forget this night?" Raven desperately wanted to, but she felt something for him. She just couldn't tell what.

"No!" Beastboy suddenly cried, hoping he didn't wake the others. "I-I like you too." He sighed. "For a few days now. I heard you behind your door two days ago. I, I feel the same way."

Raven was secretly elated about this, but didn't show it. She could sense Beastboy was a nervous wreck, but also very happy. She smiled. "O-okay. That's, that's good."

Then Beastboy kissed her. You could say it was his animal instincts, or his romance side. But he kissed her. A long, passionate one. When they released from each other, Raven had long ragged breaths.

"Um, I-I'm gonna go to bed n-now," Raven said. "G-goodnight." She was blowing up inside. Her emotions were on the brink. Suddenly, a cup on the table shattered. "Y-yeah."

"Hey, before you go," Beastboy said. He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight." He touched her shoulder gently. Then, she walked out. Beastboy leaned against the counter, sipping his water. He _kissed_ Raven. Kissed? No, it couldn't be. Was this a dream? He pinched himself. It wasn't. He smiled, pleased with himself. He got the girl of his dreams. Now, how were they going to tell the others? Eh, no problem. They weren't judgmental.

Raven sighed, flopping onto her bed, and pulling the purple satin cover over her. She smiled, and thought to Happy: _Did you see that? I did it!_

 _Good job!_ Happy thought back, obviously ecstatic. Raven knew all her emotions would know in under five minutes. Raven thought about Beastboy, always trying to make her smile, and calling her "Mama." All the signs were there all along. Why hadn't she noticed? Oh well. Who cares? She finally got him. Raven dribbled off into Sleep World.

10 MINUTES LATER

As Beastboy walked down the hallway, he decided to check in on Raven. Her door slid open without a sound. He peeked in. His sleeping beauty lay peacefully on her bed. He sighed a sigh of contentment. _I'm not moving too fast, am I?_ he asked himself. He decided he was, and decided to stick with just hugging for the moment. Nothing public, just yet.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I don't think this was too rushed, at least I hop it isn't! As this was written at 8, I couldn't fit in all the things I wanted to, but oh well. There'll be much juicier chapters later. See you tomorrow!


	6. Wicker Basket

A/N: Hello! So, I'm really sorry that I didn't upload yesterday, because my schedule was jam to the packed with stuff. Mostly just errands, so here I'm back again!

Dedications: None because you guys don't review! Where did you go? I know there's over 400 views! I should be exploding!

The Next Morning

Beastboy sat up. _I'm gonna be really mad if last night was just a dream,_ he thought. He got up and got dressed.

"Ooh, Rae, you're gonna see your crush!" Happy giggled as she crossed her legs.

"Shut it," Raven said crossly. "He's not my crush and that was just a one-time thing. It's not even awkward." She said this hoping it _wasn't_ a one-time thing. She chanted her chant and popped back into the real world. She sighed, and walked out. As Raven passed Beastboy's door, she considered going in and talking to him for a moment. She did.

"Raven, oh, hi," said the startled Beastboy. "Um, can I help you?"

"Yeah, um. . . So, I had a question. Is there an 'us?'" Raven asked, looking at the floor.

"Does this tell you?" Beastboy leaned down, took Raven's chin in hs hand, and kissed her.

"Yeah," Raven replied, turning red. "So, are 'we' public?" She looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"If you want to be," he said. "So, are we?"

"Not yet. . . I just don't feel that comfortable with it just yet," she confessed, looking down again. "I-is that okay with you?" She looked at him quizzically, like she actually cared about his opinion. In this scenario, she did.

"Anything you want babe," Beastboy said, smiling.

"Not so fast, tiger," said Raven, laughing slightly.

2 HOURS LATER

"C'mon, BB," Cyborg pleaded, trying to get Beastboy to come to the park, but Beastboy wanted to stay home because Raven was staying home.

"No," said Beastboy for the tenth time. "I don't feel very good, bro. I gotta stay here." Beastboy faked a cough.

"Fine," Cyborg groaned as he walked towards the elevator. Robin and Starfire stood by with chairs, and Cyborg grabbed the wicker basket off the counter. "See ya later. We planned on seeing a movie after, so we'll be gone for a few hours. Hasta lasagna!"

Beastboy laughed and waved. Once they were gone, he trotted down the hallway to Raven's room. When he walked in, Raven was reading a book. "Whatcha reading, Mama?"

Raven smiled as Beastboy laid next to her on her bed. "Nothing interesting, BB. Unless you think ancient Greek history is intriguing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nah," Beastboy replied, laying his arm across her shoulders. He then started to nod off to sleep.

A/N: Hey! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you think things are moving a bit slow, then the next chapter's gonna be a fun-ish one for you! Stay tuned and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks!


	7. Full Moon

A/N: Still no review?! Come on guys, there's been over thirty views for my latest chapter. Really? I'm gonna have to keep writing but no uploading if this keeps up. Please review! I forgot to put this: **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.** Also, sorry about yesterday. I'm just running low on inspiration. Thanks!

Dedications: I'd like to thank cruciferous for following!

"Hey Mama," said Beastboy. He had seen Raven walking down the hallway and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey what?" (Do not start doing Pop See Koo!) Raven asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing," replied Beastboy, pinning Raven against the darkened hallway wall. It was a calm, serene night when nothing but waves crashing against the beach could be heard. The full moon watched over the Earth, giving light, but not too much.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked seductively. Beastboy gave no answer as he pressed his lips against Raven's soft feathery ones. He traced her lips with his tongue, gently forcing her mouth open.

"Mnn," groaned Raven. She liked that he was in control. He explored her warm mouth. He earned another small groan from Raven. As he enjoyed pleasuring her, he continued.

"Get a room!" cried a voice from the other end of the hall. Raven and Beastboy both gasped, and their eyes moved from each other to the end of the hall where the source of the voice had come from.

"C-Cyborg?" Beastboy gulped, turning red. Raven turned equally red.

"Uh, yeah!" replied the robot. "And you too seriously need a room."

"Y-you aren't surprised?" Raven asked nervously, glad it was dark. Cyborg nodded. His red eye glowed in the dark, showing the couple all of his head motions. "A-a-nd you aren't surprised? Or m-mad?"

"Heck, no! We've known for the whole week! You didn't think you could keep us in the dark, did you?" Cyborg laughed. "We're your teammate! Come on, guys. Well, I'll be going now and let you finish your makeout session. G'night." With that, Cyborg's heavy footsteps could be heard trudging down the hall, towards his room.

Beastboy chuckled. "Well, I'm glad they figured it out rather than us tell them," he said. "That's much easier to do." Then Beastboy picked Raven up bridal style.

"Uh, BB, what are you doing?" asked Raven. Clearly surprised. She laughed quietly as Beastboy carried her off to her room. The door slid open quietly. He laid Raven carefully on her bed. She pulled the covers down, and Beastboy slid under the covers with his sweetheart. He wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed a sigh of contentment.

"Beastboy, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: Aww, wasn't that chapter so sweet? Now I should definitely be getting reviews on this one. And thank you to the guest who reviewed last chapter. You should definitely get an account! Well, goodnight everyone. Thank you!


	8. Red Mustangs

A/N: French accent Bonjour! Désolé je ne télécharge hier. Mais je suis de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre donc je espère que vous apprécierez! Merci!

(Hi! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. But I'm back, with a new chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks!)

Dedications: kyrothe, thank you for following my story! : )

Raven giggled as Beastboy trailed kisses down her pale neck. It was four in the morning, so none of the other titans were up. (Don't worry, BB and Rae haven't been naughty yet. . .)

"You are such a morning person," Raven said as Beastboy rolled on top of her. His hands cupped her chin as he smiled at her.

"I'm only a morning person because you make me one." He smiled. He felt on top of the world because last night was the first night Raven invited him to sleep with her. Beastboy joked it was because she couldn't cope with all the embarrassment by herself, but he knew his privileges would be revoked if he kept on her case.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," she smiled as he continued kissing her neck. They were interrupted by the alarm.

"This early in the morning?" Beastboy's eyes were bulging out of his head. "Don't villains need sleep too?" Raven chuckled.

"BB, you should go back to your room and get ready, but don't let anyone see you. Not just yet." With that, the couple separated.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Whew. That was surprisingly easy," commented Robin as he sat on the sofa. "All you need is a little coffee to take out Gizmo!"

"Billy Numerous isn't that hard even without coffee," Cyborg added.

"The coffee helped a lot with the taking out of Jinx," Starfire chimed in.

"Whatever." Raven dropped through a black hole. But before she left, she gave Beastboy a look. He knew exactly what it meant.

"So, what are we doing for the day?" Beastboy asked, hoping nothing.

"Eh, me and Star were thinking on going to the movies. We're gonna see that new one. . . Uh, what was it?" Robin replied, stroking his chin.

"I believe it was the Dark Crystal?" Star answered. "Is that correct?"

"Yeah! That one," replied Robin. "Any plans for you, Cy?"

"I was going to a car convention. It's gonna be awesome! What about you, BB?" Cyborg asked. He grabbed a magazine of cars and started flipping through it, stopping to admire a red mustang.

"Eh, the lazy day of video games and all styles of tofu you can think of," Beastboy answered, hoping no one would inquire about Raven. He was still trying to get over the embarrassment of last night.

"Are you sure, Beastboy? The sun makes a beautiful day. On my planet, this would be a perfect day to celebrate the Glumborf Wortsals," Starfire asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Beastboy smiled as they piled into the elevator. Today was going to be a fun, fun, day.

A/N: Merci pour la lecture. J'espère que tu as aime! Restez à l'écoute pour le prochaine chapitre! Faites la paix!

(Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Peace out!)


	9. Herbal Tea

A/N: German accent Hallo! Wie sind denn alle? Nun, hier ist Kapitel neun. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir; lesen Sie bitte! Vielen Dank!

(Hi! How is everyone? Well, here is chapter nine; I hope you enjoy; please review!)

Dedications: grow up 35, thank you for following! : )

After making himself a tofu taco, and a grilled cheese for Raven, Beastboy grabbed two glasses of water and walked down the hallway. The door slid open, but Raven was to preoccupied in her book to notice.

"Interesting book, huh?" Beastboy remarked after standing in her doorway for a moment, going unnoticed.

"Oh, uh yeah," Raven replied, startled.

"What's it about?" Beastboy said, handing the grilled cheese to Raven. The cover of the book looked undecipherable. But if anyone could decipher it, it was Raven.

"Um, 'asatir al'iisbaniat alqadima, or Ancient Spanish Legends. Still interesting?" Raven asked. She laughed as Beastboy uncertainly scratched his neck. "Oh, and thanks for the sandwich. Exactly what I wanted." She took a sip of the tea. "My jasmine herbal tea! Thank you, BB." Raven kissed his cheek.

"Only the best for my sweetie," he laughed.

15 MINUTES LATER

"Fine," Raven groaned. "Now what's it called?"

"Mario-Kart. It's like, the most awesome Mario game ever!" Beastboy retorted, crossing his arms.

"Babe, at least be glad I'm playing it." Raven trekked down the hall, arms crossed.

"Okay, now, here's how to play," Beastboy began.

"I know how to play. Endless hours of watching you and Cyborg didn't just bore me to death," Raven interrupted, and snatched the Player 1 controller from him.

"Come on," he whined. "Can't I at least be player 1?" Beastboy transformed into a kitten version of Puss N' Boots and mewed.

"Whatever," Raven said, trading controllers with the now green teenager. "Now, you're not expecting me to go easy, right?"

"Pfft! I'm the one that should be going easy. But now that you said that, it's ON!" Beastboy yelled, starting the game.

"Uh," Raven sighed. She had watched Beastboy and Cyborg play this game _all the time._ This was good in a way; she knew all of Beastboy's tricks. She dodged and passed and flew and blocked. In the end, Beastboy ended up chucking the remote halfway across the room in fury from losing. Especially to a girl.

"So. . . What do I win?" Raven smiled, tugging Beastboy's shirt closer to her.

"Hmm. . . I don't know."

"Well, I do," Raven replied, smiling. Beastboy laid down on top of her, breathing in her herbal scent as she smiled. He trailed kisses down her neck as she moaned quietly. He took this as a sign to continue. But before he did. . .

"Wanna take this someplace more. . . _Private?"_ Beastboy asked. Raven nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He carried her off to her room.

A/N: Ich weiß, Ich weiß, Ich weiß. Drei Kapitel an einem tag? Mach dir keine sorgen; Das nächste kapitel wird die letzte für diesen besonderen tag. Danke! R&R!

(I know, I know, I know. Three chapters on one day? Don't worry; the next chapter will be the last one for this particular day. Thank you! R&R!)


	10. Da Bomb

A/N: Hey! Long time, no see, guys! I'm really sorry I haven't been on here since October; a lot's been going on with my life. Enjoy this chapter! :)

Dedications: Ashafree - PJ pop - ynobetheminotaur - and thank you to all the Guests!

Beastboy lay Raven on the bed, their lips still connected. He undid her cloak, and Raven lifted his shirt over his head.

 _He sure goes to the gym a lot,_ thought Raven.

Raven's suit was generous; showing off her curves and features. Beastboy unzipped it, allowing Raven to shimmy out. She was even more beautiful than Beastboy expected. He took his pants off, and undid Raven's bra.

The beauty hesitated, as if doubting her actions. Beastboy sensed this and stopped his trailing kisses down her belly.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Raven nodded, suddenly full of confidence. He continued, shimmying her panties off. Beastboy took his boxers off. From there on, it was a steady rhythm of Raven's moans and Beastboy's kisses.

15 Minutes Later

Raven lay snoring softly under the covers, Beastboy's arms around her. Suddenly, the sound of the front door being kicked open was heard and the couple popped up. They scrambled to throw on clothes. Raven told Beastboy to go out first, and pretend he had been playing video games. He obliged.

Raven walked down a few minutes after him, holding a book.

"Hey, Rae!" Greeted Cyborg, mouthful of popcorn. "The movie was da bomb!" She smiled, feeling happy.

"Yes, it was. I enjoyed the googlombs," added Starfire, clapping her hands together. Raven suppressed a laugh, not sure why she was acting this way.

Suddenly, she had the biggest stomach grumble ever. "Hungry, much?" Robin asked, handing her a bowl of cereal. Raven's pale face went red, but she accepted the cereal anyway. She then teleported to her room, to eat in silence.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this sucky chapter :) ! Thank you. Please R&R!


End file.
